


Folded Paper

by Keepingupwiththemalfoys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepingupwiththemalfoys/pseuds/Keepingupwiththemalfoys
Summary: Sick and tired of all the girls who keep confessing their love for Oikawa, Iwaizumi decides to read aloud the newest letter, in front of the entire team. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166
Collections: Oikawa Fic Exchange Spring 2020





	Folded Paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adverant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adverant/gifts).



The club room slowly filled with rambunctious laughter as the separate members of the Aoba Johsai volleyball team got together after a long day of classes. 

“The teacher yelled at Kunimi because she thought he was sleeping” Kindaichi’s voice can be heard over the rustle of bags and closing of lockers.

“What did she do when she realized that you had been taking perfect notes?” Yahaba asks.

"She lectured us all on proper posture" Kindaichi complains, causing Yahaba and many other members of the team to burst out in laughter.

“You think Oikawa will be on time today?” Matsukawa asks Iwaizumi as he pulls off his uniform shirt.

Catching a glimpse of the clock and seeing that practice officially starts in five minutes Iwazumi shrugs his shoulders before closing his locker with a clash. “Who knows” Iwaizumi mutters.

“He’s probably flirting with his fan club, I overheard three or four girls from 3-C giggling about him earlier” Hanamaki says while stretching his right arm behind his back.

With Hanamaki’s words Iwazumi can’t help but feel an unnamed emotion, one that has been plaguing him recently, clawing within him.

“Yu-Hoo talking about me were you” Oikawa’s voice fills the club room as he flashes the team one of his patented Oikawa smiles, peace sign and wink included.

“Get dressed Shitty-Kawa practice starts in four minutes” Iwaizumi grumbles.

“Roger that Iwa-Chan” OIkawa says with a little salute before walking towards his locker. While a majority of the team runs through some light stretches Oikawa begins to get changed out of his school uniform and into a loose fitting shirt and a pair of volleyball shorts. As he opens his gym bag to place his now folded uniform within, a piece of notebook paper falls out and drops to the floor.

Iwaizumi feels the same emotion bubble closer to the surface as he watches the folded piece of notebook paper flutter to the floor. “Seriously another one Oikawa” Iwaizumi grumbles loud enough for everyone to hear as he snatches the paper off the floor.

“Oh, haha” Oikawa mutters nervously brushing at the back of his head. “Sorry Iwa-Chan, I’ll just throw it away,” Oikawa says, reaching for the paper.

“Not so fast Crappy-Kawa, don’t you think the whole team deserves to hear what your loving admirers have to say, it’s the least you can do after getting us all in trouble because of your constant tardiness to practice.” Iwaizumi says bitterly, moving the paper out of Oikawa’s range.

“Haha Iwa-Chan, that’s not necessary, it's probably filled with the usual compliments about how lovely I am, just throw it away” Oikawa says with a laugh that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Let’s see what the newest member of the Oikawa fan club has to say shall we?” Iwaizumi says while unfolding the paper.

“Ugg, why would I want to hear what some girl has to say about this stupid guy” Kyoutani growls while folding his arms over his chest and scowling.

“ _I love the way you smile_ ” Iwaizumi reads in a high pitched voice. 

“You do have a nice smile, captain” Hanamaki says, giving Oikawa an elbow to the side.

“ _I love it when you laugh,_ ” Iwazumi continues in the same high pitched voice.

“This girl has some ugly handwriting” Matsukawa interrupts looking at the note over Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Okay yes, haha, I'm more popular than all of you. Now let's go it’s time for practice” Oikawa states, moving once again to grab the note out of Iwaizumi’s hand.

“I’m almost done,” Iwaizumi says, moving out of Oikawa’s way once more. “ _I love watching you play volleyball_ ” Iwaizumi reads as Oikawa diflates and looks down at his toes.

“ _I love how you spike my sets_ ” Iwaizumi reads next, dropping the girly voice halfway through the sentence. He looks up and notices Kunimi pulling Kindaichi from the room out of the corner of his eye as he tries to make eye contact with Oikawa.

“Well you might as well finish it” Oikawa whispers as he hugs his middle.

“ _I love how you take care of me. I love how you make me a better person. I love knowing that you're my ace._ ” Iwaizumi reads.

“Are you happy now that you’ve made a fool out of me?” Oikawa asks with a sharp look in his eye before storming past Iwaizumi slamming the door as he leaves the room.

Iwaizumi stares down at the paper in his hand, not just any paper but a love note written by his best friend, not some stupid fan girl. As Iwaizumi thinks back on the last four minutes he realizes that the strange emotion he has been feeling on and off for the last few months has a name, jealousy. Iwaizumi has been jealous of the girls who so flippetly toss themselves at Oikawa, not because he wants the same attention from them, but because he wants to be in their position. 

_I love the way you smile._

_I love it when you laugh._

_I love watching you play volleyball._

_I love how you spike my sets._

_I love how you take care of me._

_I love how you make me a better person._

_I love knowing that you're my ace._

Iwaizumi reads one more time. "What the hell am I going to do now" he screams aloud as he pictures Oikawa's crestfallen face. As he headbutts the closest locker Iwaizumi comes to the conclusion that he is a complete idiot.

∆∇𝓞𝓣∆∇𝓘𝓗∆∇

When practice started no one answered the coach when he asked where Oikawa was, resulting in them having to run ten laps of diving drills. During the remainder of practice no one met Iwaizumi’s gaze.

“You better fix this” Kyoutani growled, slamming his shoulder against Iwaizumi as he exited the club room at the end of practice.

“I don’t like to agree with Kyoutani, but this time he’s right, fix this” Yahaba said, before leaving the room.

Iwaizumi sat heavily on the bench in the club room and ran his fingers angrily through his hair. As tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes Iwaizumi heard the club room swing open, 

“Oikawa” he called out hopefully.

“Sorry, just me.” Kunimi said softly. 

Iwaizumi wiped his eyes, “did you forget something Kunimi?” he asks.

“I know it’s not really my place” Kunimi says, “but the only way to make this right with Oikawa is to tell him how you feel too.”

“How I...” Iwaizumi starts.

“Stop” Kunimi says, raising his hand and cutting Iwaizumi off. “I may look dumb, or slow, or what ever else people say to descibe me, but I pay attention. I see the way he looks at you and I also see the way you look at him. Don’t let this ruin what you two have.” 

“Thanks Kunimi” Iwaizumi says. Kunimi nods his head in response before leaving the room leaving Iwaizumi alone with his thoughts again.

∆∇𝓞𝓣∆∇𝓘𝓗∆∇

As the sun sets and crickets begin to chirp their songs Iwaizumi makes his way up the steps to the Oikawa residence. Taking a deep breath he raises his hand and knocks on the front door.

“Oh, Haijami dear” Ms. Oikawa says with a smile as she opens the front door. “I’m so glad that you’re here, Tooru has shut himself in his room again.”

“Is it okay if I go see him” Iwaizumi asks, fearing that Oikawa may have told his mother not to let him in the house.

“Don’t be silly son, you’re probably the only one that can get Tooru to smile again when he’s in one of his moods” she says ushering Iwaizumi in the entryway.

After taking off his tennis shoes Iwaizumi makes his way up the stairs to Oikawa’s room. He smiles at the silly Alien Crossing sign on Oikawa’s closed door before taking a deep breath at knocking lightly on the door.

“I’m not hungry mom,” Oikawa’s voice grumbles from behind his door.

“Oikawa can I come in” Iwaizumi asks lightly.

“What have you come to embarass me more, Iwaizumi?” Oikawa's voice echoes from behind the door filled with venom. Iwaizumi feels a pain in his chest when Oikawa uses his full name instead of the stupid nickname he gifted him years ago.

“I came to apologize,” Iwaizumi says gently.

“Apology not accepted, now get out of my house Iwaizumi” Oikawa growls and Iwaizumi hears something thud against the door. Probably one of his alien plushies Iwaizumi thinks to himself with a sigh.

“Can I at least give you something that I wrote?” Iwaizumi asks, leaning his head against the smooth wood of Oikawa’s door. When Iwaizumi doesn’t hear Oikawa disagree he slides a folded piece of notebook paper under Oikawa’s door. “I brought your bags from the club room, call me if you want,” Iwaizumi says before turning and going back across the street to his own house.

∆∇𝓞𝓣∆∇𝓘𝓗∆∇

When Oikawa heard his mother wishing Iwaizumi a good night he threw his comforter off of his body with a huff. Raising off of his bed Oikawa slowly made his way over to his door. He wasn’t interested in whatever Iwa-Chan, no Iwaizumi, had slid under his door he needed to rescue Aki, his yellow alien plush from the cold floor.

“Sorry for throwing you Aki” Oikawa whispered to the plush holding it against his chest with his left arm. After what felt like hours but was probably five seconds Oikawa picked up the folded piece of notebook paper and made his way back to his bed. “What should I do?” Oikawa asked his few stuffed companions before laying down dejectedly and staring at the star stickers littering his ceiling.

“Honey, Hajime said that you needed some time alone, but I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to leave some food out here for you. My star setter needs to keep up his strength” his mom says sometime later, bringing a smile to Oikawa’s face.

“Thanks Mom” Oikawa says loud enough that he is sure she hears. A couple minutes later Oikawa crosses the floor of his room again to open the door quietly and grab the small bowl of dinner that his mom left for him.

While eating Oikawa’s gaze keeps returning to the folded piece of paper on his nightstand. With a large over dramatic sigh Oikawa reaches for the paper and unfolds it slowly.

_I hate how girls flirt so openly with you because I’m jealous._

_I hate the way you doubt yourself because I think you’re amazing._

_I hate that some people can’t see your potential because I think they are blind._

_I hate how you flirt with girls because I want you to flirt with only me._

_I hate alien movies but I love watching them with you._

_I love that you call me Iwa-Chan because it’s a name you came up just for me._

_I love getting to spike your sets because it makes me feel special._

_I love being your teammate and friend and for a long time I thought that was enough, but I realize now that I want something more. Can you forgive me for being so stupid Tooru?_

With tears streaming down his face Oikawa raced out of his room and down the stairs to his living room. “Mom I have to go see Iwa-Chan” he yells, not even waiting for a response before throwing his front door open and racing across the street. With shaking fingers he pushes the doorbell. To his relief Iwaizumi opens the door. “Yes I forgive you” he yells, throwing himself at Iwaizumi knowing without a sliver of doubt that the other will catch him.

“Thank you” Iwaizumi says softly, holding Oikawa tightly and placing a gentle kiss on top of the other's soft hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I was happy to be able to pinch-hit for this Oikawa exchange. I hope this fic. lived up to your prompt Adam.


End file.
